


I'm Sorry For Your Loss.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [10]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Ryan Plushie, Sad, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - Relationship - Freeform, angst with happy ending, little angst, markson, namjin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’m sorry for your loss.”





	I'm Sorry For Your Loss.

**10\. “I’m sorry for your loss.”**

* * *

Namjoon crying was something Jin will never be used too.

He prayed that he never got used to it.

* * *

Jin opened the door to the dorm room, to find Namjoon on the couch crying. V and Taehyung immediately rushed to their hyung while Jimin kept a crying Namjoon in his arms.

"Namjoon? What happened? Boys? Are you guys, okay? What's wrong?" Jin rushed out. His eyes scanned over his maknaes before rushing towards Jimin and Namjoon.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"They're gone Jinnie." Namjoon whispered.

Jin flinched at the heart broken voice, "They're? Who baby?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? Who's Ryan? What you mean the-"

"Someone brought the jumbo giant life size ryan!" Namjoon cried out. "I even had Mark and Jackson look for it and they couldn't find one!"

"Oh baby. I'm sorry for you loss." Jin whispered gathering Namjoon in his arms as the younger man cried into his shoulder. Jin waved off Jimin who waiting at the sideline. Jimin nodded grabbing his boyfriends hands pulling them to their room.


End file.
